


Lines

by FirithAriel



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Tumblr request:Hi! May i please request for Tom Hiddleston x (introvert/shy assistant) reader where she likes reading lines with Tom as she is fascinated with how Tom seem to transform to his characters everytime, and one time, where they're reading lines with a kissing scene in it.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Lines

As Tom’s personal assistant, you spent much of your time around the guy. No one would notice though, as it was part of your job to be invisible. You didn’t mind. Tom was the one meant to be in the spotlight, you just had to make sure he looked good. Which wasn’t hard at all.

The job had his perks. Traveling around the world, reading amazing stories, watching Tom perform.

The down side? The tremendous crush you had on who was basically your boss.

Tom was sweet and attentive and ever the gentleman. Once or twice you could have sworn he was borderline flirting with you. But, one, he was nice to everyone. And, two, you were you. Nothing special or out of the ordinary.

You hoped one day you’d get over it, but he was too charming, too enchanting. And nothing made you come crashing down as much as helping Tom with his lines.

Tom truly loved performing. Even when it was you and him in a small office, he got into the skin every single character. This time it was no different, with the added bonus of this being one of the rare occasions Tom was offered a romcom.

“They sent me the scene for the audition tape and I need a reading,” he said excitedly while you finished your coffee. “The setting is in a coffee shop-”

“How original,” you snorted.

Tom rolled his eyes at you and sat by your side. The scene was short, and clearly was meant to be the climax of the script. It didn’t take you long to figure out the scene ended up with a kiss, and lots of cheering of the fictional people in the coffee shop.

Of course, Tom was playing the part, delivering his heartfelt speech as if he was the god of love himself.

And with the effect he was having on you, maybe he was.

Both your cheeks and the pit of your stomach started to burn as the kiss neared. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep your voice steady. You kept your eyes fixed on the paper under your nose, reading and re reading the lines you were supposed to say.

“Look at me?” he said with a small sigh.

You frowned. “That’s not the next line-”

Tom was too close when you turned your head to look at him. And then your eyes were forced closed as he made the space between your lips disappear.

The kiss was everything you had previously imagined. It took all the oxygen out of your brain, positively making you feel faint. Why must air be a necessity? You wanted to keep kissing him forever!

“You take your characters very seriously,” you said when he pulled back.

“That wasn’t in character,” he said in a very low voice. His blue eyes were piercing your very soul.

“Then- what-” Your mouth felt very dry all of the sudden.

“Should I make it more obvious?” He smirked.

“Ye- okay-”

Tom kissed you again, and you effectively turned to a very warm puddle of goo.

“Oooh, fuck me…” you breathed out, registering what you had said only two seconds after the words left your mouth. “I’m-”

Tom's smile grew wide and mischievous. “If you ask nicely…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
